In Your Nightmares
by EmikoKitsune
Summary: Billdip one shot. Bill's been entering the dreams of everyone in Gravity Falls after losing his body after Weirdmageddon. Dipper returns to Gravity Falls after finishing school. Bill's had fun creating nightmares for the citizens of Gravity Falls, but one young man is not falling for his tricks. WARNINGS: BILLDIP, SMUT, RAPE


Billdip one shot. Bill's been entering the dreams of everyone in Gravity Falls after losing his body after Weirdmageddon. Dipper returns to Gravity Falls after finishing school. Bill's had fun creating nightmares for the citizens of Gravity Falls, but one young man is not falling for his tricks. WARNINGS: BILLDIP, SMUT, RAPE

Bill hopped on over to his next victim. 'Ah Shooting Star...how about a nightmare where your precious pig is eaten by that floating head that lives in the lake?' Bill grinned as he entered her head. The next day Mabel moped around for a good portion of the morning. Dipper looked over at her. "You okay Mabel?" Mabel sighed. "Yea just a bad dream.." Dipper frowned. "I wonder why you keep having such bad dreams?" Mabel groaned frustrated. "It's like every month too! On the dot!" Dipper gave her a side glance with a bit of disgust on his face. "Dipper! It has nothing to do with that time of the month…" Stan walked by and stated "I don't even WANT to know…" before he began to walk off. Dipper stopped him for a moment. "Wait! Grunkle Stan. Have you been having nightmares? Like one a month?" Stan looked up and pondered. "Well yea just the other day I dreamt that….you know what, nothing nevermind." Stan walked away.

Later that night, Dipper pondered aloud. "Okay, I'm going to figure this out. Maybe if I sleep extra long I can see if I get a bad dream like Mabel…" Dipper fell into a deep sleep. Bill floated into the room looking annoyed. "This stupid kid takes all my nightmares and ends up finding them INTERESTING! I've tried everything but for some reason, he just takes over his dream and makes it better...what can I do?" Bill thought for a moment before smiling. "Well either way, looks like I gotta make a personal stop in and maybe have myself a little fun…" Bill grinned as he stepped into the mind of Dipper Pines.

Bill looked around in the dream. "Hm the forest, who would have guessed" he mumbled sarcastically. Bill looked at his triangular form. No this won't do...not at all. Bill snapped his fingers and created a new form for himself. Olive skin that seemed to shine in the sunlight and blonde hair that flowed in front of his left eye. His right eye was golden and gleamed with mischief. He was a tall older man. Older than that pine tree anyway. Dipper was no longer a child now that he was in his early twenties, so things like monsters and beings in the forest were no longer scary for him. He had dealt with all of those things when he was a teen. Bill grinned "Time to give him a taste of something scarier than monsters…"

Bill found Dipper in a small corner of the forest, journal in hand. He was writing down something while staring at a small fairy sitting on a flower. Bill crept up behind him and covered his eyes in a swift movement, causing the fairy to flutter away in shock. "Surprise!" He whispered in his ear seductively. Dipper dropped the pen and journal and yelped. "Who...Who are you?!" Bill released the pine tree and he stumbled to see who had covered his eyes. Dipper looked up at him in confusion. "Who are you? W...What are you?" Dipper scooted back noticing how this seemingly normal looking man had been floating the entire time. Bill pretended to pout. "What's wrong Pine Tree? Don't recognize me? I know you missed me!" Dipper's eyes widened. "BILL!" Bill grinned. "That's me Pine Tree…" Bill leaned in close, floating so that he was practically on top of the young man. "What do you want?!" Bill grinned even wider. "To have fun Pine Tree!" With a snap of his fingers, Bill placed chains and cuffs on Dipper and around a nearby Pine Tree.

"Look! A Pine Tree tied to a Pine Tree!" Bill chuckled at his own joke. Dipper pulled at his arms which were spread open by the girth of the tree. "Ha! I'm not going to make any deals with you….You have no power here BILL!" Dipper smirked thinking he had figured out how to deal with the demon, but Bill's grin didn't fade for a second. He came close to Dipper, face to face. "Oh Pine Tree...I just want to have me some fun today…" Bill pulled Dipper's hair roughly and lifted his face up to meet his. Dipper gasped in pain and Bill took the chance and covered Dipper's open mouth with his own. Moving his tongue into his mouth and exploring the cavern, Bill soon pulled back, but not before biting on his lower lip.

Dipper stood in confusion. "Wh...What's…" Dipper's eyes were wide in confusion, but also a hint of fear. For once, he didn't know what was going on and he didn't know how to deal with it. Bill grinned. It looked like his plan was working afterall. Bill dragged a hand down trailing a finger along the outside of Dipper's shirt. "Well you see...I've tried creating monsters for you, but you had to go and HAVE FUN when I did that…." Bill's hair and eyes briefly changed to a shade of red before returning to their golden color. "So I thought, what's something I could do, that would make the little Pine Tree suffer?"

Bill grinned widely and traced a finger down the center of Dipper's shirt, tearing it in half. Bill pulled the ripped shirt open and brought his face ever closer to Dipper's neck. Bill licked from his collar bone up to his ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth, grazing his sharp teeth on it as he pulled away. Dipper held back a moan. "Bill...Stop...I…." Bill looked into Dipper's face, glad to see the pool of tears welling in his eyes. "Oh come on Pine Tree...don't tell me you'd never had fun like this before…" Dipper glared at Bill "Just. Let. Me. GO." Dipper pulled once more on the chains that held his arms open.

In a swift movement, Bill bit on his neck, sucking and licking at the small bruise he left behind. Dipper couldn't hold in the moan that escaped his mouth and shifted, feeling himself grow slightly hard from the pain. 'Dammit this can't be happening' he thought. Bill grinded against him, noticing his growing situation. "Why Pine Tree! Detest all you want, but I think your body speaks for itself…" Bill grinned as he grinded his hips against the man tied to the tree. Dipper made no noise, but continued to glare at him. Bill looked slightly confused for a moment before grinning in sudden knowledge. Bill lifted his hand to Dipper's chest and dug in with his nails, leaving a streak of red in his path. Dipper made a noise that was a mix of a shout and a moan. Bill noticed that Dipper had gotten harder. "Well...no wonder pain was so much fun when I was inside your body…" Dipper looked away, red flushing on his face.

Bill began to unbutton Dipper's pants. This caused him to snap his head back in place to stare at the demon. "Bill...What...this...Just I get it! Just stop!" Bill closed his eyes and grinned his widest grin. "Oh but Pine Tree...clearly it wants out…" Bill slid Dipper's pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. Dipper flushed, being naked and tied to a tree was embarrassing. He looked to the side not wanting to face Bill. The tears he held back began to well in his eyes once more. Bill grabbed his chin with his left hand and turned his face to meet his. "Look at me Pine Tree! You are not escaping this time!" Bill's eye turned from golden to red and black. Dipper's eyes widened, but before he could respond, he felt fingers in his mouth. Bill placed two fingers from his right hand into his mouth. Dipper tried moving his head back and forth and biting down, but the demon held his jaw in place. "Nuh uh uh Pine Tree! This would hurt a lot more if I didn't do this, so play nice okay?" Bill removed his fingers and placed one near Dipper's opening. Dipper looked at the demon in shock. "No Bill...please I'll...I'll do anything, we can make a deal, please!" The demon licked his lips and placed a finger inside.

Dipper's eyes widened at the intrusion and a stream of tears flowed from each corner of his eyes. Bill began moving the finger around noticing Dipper's member twitching, begging for release. The demon licked a trail of tears off Dipper's face. "You taste so good Pine Tree…" Dipper shut his eyes praying for this to end. Bill licked and sucked his way down to Dipper's neck. Biting hard, he stuck in a second finger. Dipper moans turned to a scream. Bill grinned into Dipper's neck, feeling around and enjoying grinding his own hardness into Dipper's thigh. Bill moved his fingers around until he heard a moan force its way through Dipper's throat. The demon continued playing with the special spot he found within Dipper. Dipper's breath became ragged. His knees buckled and he was about to fall. Bill loosened the chains around the tree and allowed Dipper to slide down to the bottom of the tree. Bill pulled his fingers from Dipper, smirking at the small moan that escaped as he did so.

Bill pulled Dipper's legs away from the tree. Dipper's back was now on the grass below, his arms still pulled up toward the tree with the chains wrapped around them. Dipper felt his face burning like it was on fire. He was panting and his member had precum dripping from the tip. Bill waved his hand to the side, his clothes coming off quickly. Dipper felt his breath hitch when he saw the demon fully nude in front of him. What was going to happen next?

Bill began to play with Dippers hardness, wiping the precum from the tip and rubbing it on his. He leaned in and began to place his tip near Dipper's entrance. Dipper looked up at him. Eyes wide with fear. "No...Bill...you can't...I've never…" Dipper shook his head. "Please…" Dipper squeezed his eyes shut. Bill just grinned. With one quick thrust, he placed himself inside of Dipper. Dipper's eyes shot open, a new stream of tears falling down his face. "Oh Pine Tree...I thought you tasted good, but you FEEL devine!" Dipper began to thrash and kick his legs. "GET OUT! GET OFF" Bill grabbed both his thighs with his arms and began to slowly pull out. "Oh don't worry Pine Tree...I'll get off soon enough." Bill smirked, his eye twinkling in mirth. Bill pulled out as far as he could go while leaving the tip within Dipper. He then thrust hard once more into him. Dipper screamed turning his head and pulling at his chains. "This can't….it's not…" Dipper was breathless and lay there. His eyes became half lidded and his face grew red. Dipper felt a tightness in his belly. "No….no I can't...Bill...Sto…" Bill continued to thrust into Dipper, slamming against his body violently. Dipper bit his lip and moaned. 'Oh god...he's hitting...something…'

Dipper couldn't continue his thought because Bill took a hand and began rubbing his member up and down. "You're lucky I like you kid...and that it'll probably feel better if you go first…" Dipper's eyes popped back open and he felt his release coming closer and closer. "No...I….Ahhhh" Dipper threw his head back as he came, spilling out all over his face and chest. Bill felt Dipper tighten and began thrusting at a quicker pace. He grabbed Dipper's shoulders in an attempt to delve further. Finally with a low moan he came into Dipper.

Dipper kept his head to the side, eyes nearly closed. 'This didn't happen...it's just a dream...this…' Dipper could feel the tears streak down one side of his face. Bill got up, leaving dipper spread open on the grass. With a snap, Bill was dressed once more. He turned around leaving his back to Dipper. Bill sauntered off and snapped his fingers one last time, releasing Dipper from his constraints. "See you next month Pine Tree!" He shouted as he retreated through the tree line. Dipper's eyes widened and he shot up.

Dipper looked around. His room. He was home. He sighed in relief and pulled the covers back. He was covered in sweat and… Dipper looked down and sighed. "I guess it was a wet dream?" He mumbled aloud to no one. Dipper got up and walked to his bathroom, cleaning up after himself. He felt sore all over for someone who had just woken, although he figured it was from his nightly release. As he cleaned himself up, he splashed his face with water and wiped it clean. He looked into the mirror and he turned pale. On his neck was a bite mark and a bruise. 'It was a dream….wasn't it?'

Bill snickered at Dipper's confusion and grinned before disappearing.

Author notes:

AHHHHH I can't believe I WROTE THAT! eeeeeeeeEEEEeee! Well if you liked it, please review! I just had to take a short break from writing "My Prison" which will eventually have stuff kind of like this...although more...consenting. _ I blame "For Your Entertainment" from Adam Lambert and "The Horror Of Our Love" by Ludo. They are GREAT songs!


End file.
